Conventional dispensers are configured to release a specific amount of a material or fluid upon activation by a user. Non-limiting examples of materials or fluids include lotions, creams, shampoos, hair conditioners and the like. Dispensers, such as for example a manually activated pump-type, are typically constructed of two separate basic components, a pump head provided with a dip tube and a reservoir having a neck portion at its top. After the reservoir is provided a supply of material or fluid, the pump head is attached to the neck and the dip tube extends into the material or fluid. The user the manually activates the pump head to dispense the material or liquid in the reservoir.
The volume of the materials or fluids in the reservoir will lessen regular dispensing. Eventually the volume of the material or fluid in the reservoir decreases to a level that is not accessible by the dip tube, thereby leading to waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve dispensers in a manner to minimize the inaccessible materials or fluids remaining in a reservoir.